Hange Zoë
Hange Zoë is the section commander in charge of the Scout Regiment's Fourth Squad. Hange conducts research on Titans to the point of being obsessed with them. As a result, she is deeply interested in Eren Jaeger and his ability to transform into a Titan. Statistics *'Name': Hange Zoë *'Origin': Attack on Titan *'Gender': Female *'Age': Likely Mid 30s *'Birthday': September 5th *'Classification': Human *'Blood Type': *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 60 kg (132 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Brown *'Hair Color': Dark Brown *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Romi Park Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Hange has wide, light brown eyes and medium-length dark brown hair that she often keeps tied up in an unkempt high pony tail with bangs parted down the middle. During the Battle of Shiganshina Hange lost her left eye; as a result, she now wears a fitted black eye patch with a thin strap to cover it. As a constantly busy person, her hair is thrown up very quickly and is usually oily and unclean. Hange wears square, thick-rimmed glasses that have bands strapped around her head to keep them from dislodging during combat; but when she is out of combat she wears thin oval shaped glasses, still keeping the bands on her head most of the time. She is occasionally shown pulling her glasses up onto her forehead from time to time, often to indicate seriousness or anger. Hange is often seen wearing the normal Scout Regiment uniform with a yellow button-up shirt underneath. When on missions or business, she wears the traditional green Scout Regiment cloak. Personality Hange is not a character with a solid personality; all of her emotions are usually broadcast in the most extreme way possible. To many people she appears as an energetic and quirky scientist with a very unique way of conducting herself and her work. However, in times of stress or perilous situations Hange is able to keep a level head while making solid and quick decisions; ordering those below her while simultaneously showing concern for their well-being and the success of the mission. She explains that she at first had a very hateful heart when she joined the Scout Regiment, but when she kicked the head of a 3 meter Titan she was shocked at how abnormally light it was. This drove her to take an extreme and outside-the-box approach to Titan research. Hange showed great compassion for her Titan test subjects, even crying when she was forced to put Beane in severe pain for an experiment. Hange developed relationships with the Titans, and when they were killed she had a complete meltdown. Hange is a genius, using her brain for the benefit of humanity. As a leader Hange excels and she is able to easily figure out complex problems and create plans for her teammates to carry out. However, despite her cheeriness, in an interview, Hajime Isayama said that he believes Hange to be the scariest character when angry. This trait is heavily emphasized when she threatens to drop Pastor Nick off the edge of Wall Sina for not giving her the information she requested. This change of character is often marked by Hange putting her glasses on top of her head, and her cheery nature can be seen returning when she puts them back down. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Levi Ackerman - Levi often uses insulting terms to refer to her and he seems annoyed by her eccentric behavior. She admires Levi's skill and work well together as senior members of the Scout Regiment. *Moblit Berner - He was Hange's personal assistant, he helped her with projects or with certain tasks. He became easily tired of her insane gestures, sometimes reprimanding her for dangerous actions. He often spent time trying to protect her from the test subjects. Moblit dedicated his life to his work and to Hange, proving so when he sacrificed his life to save her during the Battle of Shiganshina District. *Eren Jaeger - She is one of the first to welcome him into the Scout Regiment, and is put in charge of studying him. She takes to this with great enthusiasm and infatuation. *Erwin Smith - He included Hange in top-secret missions such as capturing the Female Titan in the Forest of Giant Trees and in Stohess District. Erwin trusted Hange's tactics, strategies and gambles such as where the Armored Titan would stay to recover from his fight. In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Scout Regiment Members Category:Resident of Wall Rose Category:Fourth Squad Members Category:Attack on Titan Characters